Bella's story
by twilightROXmySOXoff
Summary: bella goes to visit charlie but while shes there she meets edward they becomes best friends but bella wants more, bellas only visiting for a month what happens when she leaves?
1. Chapter 1

Bellas story

"Bella, start packing!" my mom yelled up to me.

"Mom I've been packing for the last half hour chillax!" I yelled down. Gosh I don't think she thinks I'm capable of taking care of myself even though I am 17 years old and probably can take better care of myself then her. I'm going to be in forks Washington for the next 3weeks. I am going up to see my dad I haven't seen him in a couple years so I thought I would go visit him.

After I got down packing I started taking my bags down stairs one at a time because I will hurt myself if I don't. After about ten minutes I finally had my 2 giant suitcases. I have so much because there filled with sweaters and pants because its like freezing there. I slipped on my black converse, and ran to my red truck. I hoped in and drove down the road to my best friend's house. Alice has been my best friend since fifth grade. We tell each other everything.

"Hey, Alice where are you?" I called in just walking in because her parents don't care, I'm technically family.

"I'm up here!" I heard her call from her bedroom. I ran up the stairs- being careful not to fall I'm not the most graceful person ever. I picked up my hand to open the door when suddenly I felt two twiggy arms rap around me in a grip so tight I didn't even think it was Alice, but she says shopping makes her strong by carrying bags.

"Bella what am I going to do without you I'm going to be bored!" she said, clearly disappointed.

"Alice I'm only going to be gone for 3 weeks." I explained I've told her like fourteen times, but she still says that 3 weeks is forever.

"Still Bella im going to miss you so much!!!!!" she said I swear she was about to cry.

"Hey Alice, how about when I get back from my trip ill let you take me shopping." I offered I hated shopping but I knew it would make her happier.

"Will you let me get you whatever you want?" she asked hopeful. I chuckled.

"Yes Alice you can buy me anything and everything and I won't complain." I said I knew I would regret it but it would make her happy.

"OMG BELLA YOU'RE THE BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE FREAKING WORLD!!!!!!!" she yelled I knew the neighbors down the street heard her.

"Okay, okay no need to get the police called on your loudness gosh! Anyway so give me a hug I gotta go!" I said, now I'm all sad I don't want to go anymore but I promised my dad.

"Okay, but Bella you have to call me everyday and text me and send pictures okay!" she said while squeezing me to death.

"Okay I will because I cant go a day without talking to you." I said sarcastically but we both knew that on the inside it was true.

"Okay I have to go now, I don't want to go but I have to, so bye Alice" I said giving her another hug.

I started down the stairs she was following.

"Bye, Bella and I love ya in the creepy way."

I chuckled as I remembered our joke that we made up when we were thirteen.

"Yes bye Alice I love you in the creepy way back!"

I ran out to my truck and picked up my luggage. And after saying goodbye to Renee, she started crying. I was finally on my way to the airport.

I went threw security, and loaded my bags on the lift thing. I walked on to the plane and took a seat I just immediately put on my seatbelt and listened to my IPod I just stared out the window because my flight was only six hours.

----------------------------------------------six hours later---------------------------------------------

When I finally heard the bell I unbuckled myself, put away my IPod and walked towards the exit. I saw Charlie there and he already had my luggage so I walked over to him smiling.

"Hey ch-dad how's it going?"

"Its going good so lets go we don't want to be late to your welcome home party do we?"

"Um party, what?" I was confused.

"Oh um nothing." He looked embarrassed. I figured there was a surprise party and he just spilt the beans, well I'm glad he did I hate surprises.

"Its okay dad I don't like surprises anyway, I'll try and act surprised."

"Okay thanks, kiddo."

We started walking over to the cruiser. Dang it I forgot about that the cruiser being the only car. The whole ride was an awkward silence but neither of us were really talkers.

When we got to the house, out front there were about fifty people, actually it's a big turn out for people I don't know. I put on my best surprise face and walked toward the yard just leaving my stuff in the car, I would get it later.

After that I pretty much just walked around saying hi to everyone.

"hey kiddo can u come here I want you to meet someone." Charlie called from across the yard. I walked over there. He pulled me over to a family of beautiful people. Then he walked away. The first one was a blonde girl who was beautiful. She stuck out her hand, "Hi I'm Rosalie." "Bella"

Next was a guy who was like as strong as some body builder and had curly brown hair. I expected him to put out hid hand but he just like gave me a giant bear hug.  
" Hey I'm Emmett!" " Emm….cant.. breath!" I barely said. Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head and he dropped me thank goodness.

"Okay now that I can breath I'm Bella but I'm sure all you people know that since I've already said it."

"Okay your cool you're my new sister!!!" Emmett yelled.

"Umm thanks I guess?"

"Your welcome" he said with a smug grin. Well ok.

I looked at the next boy he had blonde curly hair and blue eyes and looked like Rosalie.

He gave me a grin "hey I'm Jasper I'm Rosalie's twin."

I looked at the next boy and I swear my jaw fell on the freaking floor. This guy had bronze hair in a perfect disarray. He had piercing green eyes and beautiful and perfect features. "hey, I'm Edward" he seemed speechless but I couldn't sy anything I was so lost in his eyes and Was he in mine. Okay so I don't think these three weeks are going to be that bad. Not if he's here they wont be.


	2. ICE CREAM

**Hey guys this story's for holster 09 and sunshine96 they have bombin story's so go read them. OK but hope u enjoy and sorry for not updating sooner. Nd ps 'means thinking' well it ddoes for me anyways ok.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing sadly but I think me and Emmett were separated at birth haha just kidding. **

**ICE CREAM!**

EPOV

I was sitting at a table when Charlie came over and told us we should meet his daughter-considering this is her party. Me, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie walkede over bye a tree, Charlie went to get his daughter. She walked over and holy crow she was beautiful with long brown shiny hair, full lips, a beautiful body, I looked at her eyes and I swear I got lost in them they were the deepest chocolate brown eyes.

Rosalie stuck out her hand, she shook it while Rosalie told her, her name. She replied "Bella" aha her name is Bella.

Next it was Emmett oh lord what is he going to do you know with him you never know.

"Hey I'm Emmett" he pulled her into a giant bear hug.

"Emm….can't…breath!" Rosalie smacked him in the back of he head. I was about to do that too, if he hurt her I swear I would kill him.

"Hey now that I can breath, I'm Bella but you probably already know that since I've already said it."

"your cool you're my new sister!" Emmett yelled.

"okay thanks I guess" she looked confused poor Bella, she'll get used to it.

Jasper introduced himself. Then she looked at me she looked shocked for a second.

I was still kinda shocked and I didn't know what to say so I just said "hey I'm Edward." She just stared in my eyes as I did to her.

Emmett started cat calling and he broke us out of our trance. "okay now that you two are back on earth how about we go ditch this place and get some ice cream, Edwards treat!" Emmett said excitedly, wow for once one of his ideas actually sounded good.

"My treat whatever Emmett!" I really didn't mind it was for Bella.

Bella looked around, and saw that people were leaving. "Sure why not!" Emmett looked happy. Gosh he's so weird. We all hopped in Emmett's jeep. Bella got shotgun since she was the reason we were going. Emmett was driving because it was his car. 'man, I wish I would have let them bring my car so I could be sitting up there with her.' Me, rose, and Jasper all piled in the back. Emmett started blaring music and I could tell Bella was uncomfortable so I reached up and turned it down. Bella whispered, "thanks"

"Anytime" I whispered back.

"aaaaw Edward why'd u touch my radio you know your not suppose to touch it." Emmett yelled.

"I'm sorry Emmett, can u ever forgive me."

"Your just lucky u didn't break it!"

I didn't reply I dint want to argue, and because we just pulled up to the ice cream parlor. We all got out of the back and I walked up and opened Bella's door for her. She looked shocked but got out. We walked in to the store. Bella ordered first she ordered vanilla, Emmett ordered chocolate, Rosalie got strawberry, jasper got java mocha, and I got vanilla. They went and sat down at a table while I paid for their ice cream. I walked over with my ice cream and sat by Bella. I sat down and started eating my ice cream staring at Bella. Everybody started laughing so I looked over and Emmett had ice cream all over his mouth and nose and bella was eating Emmett's cone and ice cream.

"Bella what the heck was that for!" Emmett boomed, whilst wiping his face with napkins. Bella just shrugged, "It's your fault you wouldn't let me have a bite!" she defended.

Emmett mumbled "traitor"

She just kept eating his ice cream and hers at the same time.

She saw me staring at her, and mumbled, "what"

" you have some ice cream on your nose" I said she wiped her nose with her finger.

"hey there's nothing on my nose!" I put my finger in my ice cream and smudged some on her nose.

"no there is"

"oh no you didn't!"

"well I did, what are you going to do about it!"

She out her finger in her ice cream and iwped it all over my face.

"that"

"ohh no u didn't" I said in a high pitched voice, acting like a valley girl.

As I said this I put ice cream in my hand and wiped it down her arm.

She got up and started walking to the napkins, or so I thought. She bent down by my ear and whispered, "hey sexy how's it going?" then she put a bunch of ice cream in my hair. If I wasn't still shocked about her whispering in my ear I would've been really mad. Just as I was about to return the favor, the worker guy came out. "hey guys can u go outside because I don't want to have pick this up."

"okay can do" me and bella walked outside leaving the family behind in the shop eating there ice cream.

"oh its on Swan!" I said as I rubbed ice cream down her arms.

"oh it is so on Cullen!" as she pulled up my shirt and rubbed it on my chest. People walking by stared but at the moment I could care less.

Just then my brothers and Rosalie came out.

"okay you guys are walking home no way your going in my car with all that crap on you" Emmett said as they all got in the car.

"okay fine" I said actually sort of happy to have some more alone time with Bella. The walk home was about 15 minutes.

"you know Edward this is all your fault!" she said as we started walking.

**Ok so how did you al like it please review it will make me a happy person. and you guys should feel special I gave up part of my Saturday night to write this hahhh its all good and hopefully I have the next chapter up sooner Ill try. Next xhapters going to be there walk home so yeah please review **


	3. WALKING

**Hey what's up all my awesome readers your all amazing and beautiful! Hahah I'm serious hahaha okay so yeah enjoy!!!!**

**WALKING**

**BPOV **

After we got kicked out of the ice cream place, we continued outside. Emmett came outside and told us we had to walk home. I really didn't mind walking with Edward would be way fun. So we started walking.

"You know Cullen this is all you fault." I pointed out sarcastically. He smirked

"I know"

"Well halfway home you're going to carry me because I don't want to walk." I said seeing if he would do it.

"Okay sure why not." He said. Wow I didn't think he would do it.

"You know I was kidding rite?" he smirked again.

"Yeah I did but I would still carry you."

"Okay fine carry me rite now." He looked of shocked, but quickly composed himself.

"Okay, how do you want to be carried?"

"I don't care you choose."

"No you are going to choose."

"Fine, either bridal or piggy back."

"How about bridal?" he said looking unsure and yet somewhat excited.

"Okay sure"

"you need to stop walking" he said as I kept walking.

"nope don't think I will."

"Hey but you promised.'

"Pfft no I didn"- well either the world just fell, or Edwards carrying me. I chose it to be the latter.

"Is this okay Bella?" well duh of course its okay.

"Yeah its fine" I lied it was more than fine it was amazing.

"Okay good"

It suddenly got all quite Edward looked like he was thinking hard about something so I chose this time to ogle his face. Wow he was beautiful.

"See something you like?" he asked sarcastically.

"Eh maybe" I said it as if it was no big deal. Then I winked at him.

It got silent again.

"Hey let me down, we are almost home." I said not really wanting to be embarrassed and made fun of Emmett. I've known him for about 4 hours and I already know he'd never let me live it down.

"fine, but I get to carry you again some time." Eeek the thought of Edward actually l.

"wanting to carry me made me happy.

"okay fine" I said as he was putting me down. I just realized we were both still covered in ice cream.

"hey Edward you know were still covered in ice cream" I said.

"hmmmmm how about we go to my house, and clean up?"

"sure" he changed directions, and pulled my hand and just about dragged me to his house. OMG this house is amazingly beautiful"

"Edward your house is amazing!" I said in awe.

**OK so I get this isn't what most of u weren't expecting but there just going to be friends for now so yeah. Hahahahah okay this is supposed to be longer but I don't feel like writing anymore so yeah. Hahah ok review you can flame me I don't care or you can be muffins hahha I don't know, but ok so here's this new thing I'm going to start doing well two new things first if any of you have story's tell me and ill put your name at the bottom. Yeah I know I don't have a lot of readers but I love spreading the love so yes. And the second is we are going to start playing questions hahah see I'll ask a question then you'll answer it in you review if u want to so yes. **

**WHAT DO U LIKE TO PUT ON YOU HOTDOGS? **

**GO CHECK OUT HOLLSTER09 STUFF ITS AWESOMENESSS **

THAT'S IT FOR NOW OK THANX BUNCHES FOR READING


	4. water fights

**AWWW DUDE SIM SORRY IVE BEEN BUSY ASK MY FRIENDS LOL AND SO YEAH SORRY LIKE A LOT FOR NOT UPDATING SO YEHA ILL SHUT UP NOW AND START WRITING!! **

**BPOV **

He just shrugged his shoulders, "It's okay, I guess."

"Are you kidding me this place is a freaking mansion!"

"A we going to go get cleaned up or stand here?"

Before I could answer he grabbed my hand and dragged to his backyard. I assumed everyone else was already inside. He told me to o stand by the fence.

"okay im by the fence now what, and hey why am I by the fence?"

He walked off towards the house I started walking after him when he stopped, " ok step back a couple steps and close your eyes"

"Edward why do I have to close my eyes"

"just do it"

Fine so I walked backwards a couple steps back and covered my eyes with my hands.

_Gosh what's taking Edward so lon- _

I got my answer when I was drenched I opened my eyes to find Edward laughing his butt off whilst holding a hose still spraying me. "oooh your going to get it now!!" I joke threatened it actually felt good- but hey whatever. I ran up to Edward took the hose out of his hands. "ha take this" I started spraying him all over him, I got some on his house though because he was standing next to it but its ok.

I decided he'd had enough and turned of the water.

"omg gosh Bella you just totally ruined my like hair!" he said mocking a valley girl.

I started cracking up, then Emmett came running out the door.

"aaaaaaw bella, Edward why'd you get to lay in the hose but I didn't its not fair!" he started whining, he stomped his foot and the end.

"Emmet because remember what happened last time?" Edward said pointedly.

I wasn't even going to ask what happened last time.

Alice walked out as Emmett stomped inside grumbling about something.

"hey bella here I got yous oem clothes!" she said in her overly excited pixie voice.

"thanks, but umm where can I change."

"ohh okay hold on ill be right back!"

She ran back with a towel.  
"here just dry off and run in the house the first door on the left."

I dryed off my legs and feet and ran inside. **(A/N Bella's not a klutz in this story)**

I ran in the bathroom and looked around it was pretty beautiful and not to mention giant. It was about the size of my room. I quickly changed into the clothes that Alice gave me and put my wet clothes in the bathtub. I walked uot of the bathroom after putting the towel in the hamper.

I walked in the living room where I saw Emmett playing guitar hero.

"hey Emmett can I play?"

"I don't know, you and Edward didn't let me play water fight!" he said dead serisous.

"well I am very sorry Emmett next time I'll be sure to tell you okay, now can I play please?"

"fine this time!"

I grabbed the other guitar and plugged it in he went over and turned it to two player.

**Okay so guys hope you enjoyed it lol I know this is a bad ending. Dudes I don't want the story to be all just Edward and Bella. Okay so there will be shopping trips maybe and other stuff not just them. Okay and I think I'm going to make Bella stay in forks for a month instead of two weeks. **

**Question time ummm whats your favorite song.**

**Okay author's sunshine96 shes amazing. So go check her out!**

**Ok that's it.**


	5. die romantic!

**Wow dudes I've noticed I am a jerk (your not going to be first to tell me that) because I kinda just forgot about this (actually I haven't I've been thinking really hard about it and how much ya'll must hate me) but so I'm trying updating but my laptop broke so its harder for me to update soo I'm sorry but if anyone really like really really wants another update like just message me and I'll try (even though probably none of you do but ya know whatever and yay so I've been looking at my reviews THANK YOU GUYS I LOVE YOU CUZ YEHA IM BEING REVIEWED (WHICH I NEVER EXPECTED AND IF U READ THIS READ AT THE BOTTOM (ITS IMPORTANT) (hey and in the begging I said Alice was her best friend but it was Angela ok I decided I needed all the Cullen's )**

**BPOV**

**Me and Emmett had been sitting in front of there t.v. (which by the way is HUGE!) playing guitar hero for the last 3 hours. Surprisingly enough, he actually is really awesome at it. Out of the maybe like 150 songs we've played ****(A.N. I have no idea how many songs you would play) ****he's probably beat me 75 times. We were just starting "die romantic" by aiden Edward yelled "turn it off!" **

**Emmett being Emmett turned it up full blast (they even had surround sound) that sucker turned up pretty loud, and by pretty I mean like rock concert status. Edward ran into his room, and Alice came out dancing and air guitar playing. Me and Emmett were failing hopelessly because we were laughing so hard. We just got done and Edward came back out, he and Alice came and sat on the couch again. **

**"ok Bella, lets go do something else I feel bored here!" Emmett whined. **

**"ok Emmett, lets go do something else"**

**I looked over to Alice and Edward, "what do you guys want to do, I'm up for anything"**

**Emmett turned off the Xbox, he turned to Alice, "hey, Alice what do u want to do?"**

**All of a sudden she got an evil look in her eyes, "well I have an idea…"**

**Edward looked scared. I wonder why, now I'm a little scared.**

**"well Bella, I saw you take your luggage up to your room and noticed you had like what a total of 2 bags!!" **

**Emmett started laughing and Edward looked terrified. **

**"you know what this calls for rite, rite, this calls for SHOPPINGG!!!!!!!!!!" **

**Now I realized why they looked so scared, "Alice I'd rather not"**

**"but Bella I have an idea!!!!" **

**"what is it?"**

"come here" she dragged me off to her room…….

**EPOV**

Alice dragged Bella off to her room, I was a little scared because I know how Alice can get when she has 'ideas' me and Emmett just stared at the hall were they walked away.

All of a sudden we heard a loud scream followed by "ALICE, I WILL NOT DO THAT!!!!!"

Sorry for the horribly short chapter I mite start writing one after I post this so I'm going to try to update faster (I'm so sorry) umm ok

1 go check out_ meevampire she has really bomb story's (she's on my favorite list)

2 (new) go check out hollister09's 'a new life' its really cool it's about Rosalie turning human and Bella turning vampire (like Freaky Friday) (I'm pretty sure I have this on my favorite list if not I'll put it there!) or you could go to her profile!!

3 what were you for Halloween? or have you ever just randomly just went up to a dude you don't know poked his stomach then walked away??

**Oh last but not least reviews would be appreciated, so yeah I'd give you something for reviewing but umm I don't want to give anything away so yeah!! Ohh yeah I know what I'll give you.. you have to review first though!!**


	6. waking up

**Wow I feel happy I don't have to apologize for not updating lol but yeah I'm really bored so I'm updating…. I feel cool**

**Thanks for ya'll actually reviewing even though it's only two so I'm sad because I have like 7 subscribers!!!!! (I'm going to write next) ok feel special because right now I'm supposed to be writing my writing assignment but I decided to update instead so if I never get my writing project done then its all your guys' fault ahaha jk ill get it done…. Ok clarification now ok im messin up this story anyway so Bella's staying with the cullen's because Charlie is well I don't know what he's doing but Bella cant be there, and in the beginning I said Alice was Bella's bff in phoenix but now that's rose ok (this is major))**

**BPOV**

**Alice dragged me off to her room. I have to admit I am pretty freaked I mean Emmett just starts laughing and Edward looks like he's seen a ghost. After we got in her room "ok Bella, we are going to the mall tommorow I am going to by you EVERYTHING! And you can't object. OK" I am terrified now **

**"ALICE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I DON'T WANNA GO SHOPPING!" **

**"too bad"**

**(next morning) time 6:00 am**

**I fell asleep in the guest room I just woke up and it just dawned on me that I'm going shopping! I heard Alice knocking on the door and just pretended to be asleep. **

**"Bella! Open up the door!" the started knocking repeatedly, very loudly at that.**

**"Go away!" I'm so nice aren't I, but rite now I could care less.**

**"I'm going to come in there! 1…….2……….3" next thing I know she slammed open the door.**

**"What the freak Alice!" I yelled as I pulled the covers over my body, considering I was wearing no bra, and very short shorts.**

**"I warned you now get up!" **

**"Alice, what would happen if you just barged in my room at 6 am and told me to get ready? Oh yeah you already did, now go!!!!!!!" **

**"But Bella were going shopping" she started whining I knew I was going to lose might as well give up now.**

**"Ok fine, now leave so I can get ready!"**

**"Eek!, ok come out in five!"**

**After she left I got up and went to my suitcase I spent about three minutes lookin for the right thing I decided on a pair of black pants with little cuts, and a red and white checkered shirt ****(Bella dresses slightly emo in this story because I dress slightly emo so its easier for me ok) ****after slipping on my red converse I went out to the table and grabbed a pop tart that Alice gave me. Edward and Emmett were on the couch watching some weird TV show, Alice dragged me to the living room "ok you guys me and Bella will be gone until about 9 a clock, and no Edward you cant come!"**

**Edward looked all sad and Emmett just was zoned on watching the TV .**

**I swear my jaw hit the floor when Alice said about nine that's like what 12 hours of shopping!**

**Hah being jerkish and ending it there because I seriously need to get my writing assignment done I'll try to update soon.**

**twilighthater67 (ahaha I know just check him out) he's mehh friend!**

**umm…. Ok no idea what story so just look idk**

**do you think I can be a vegetarian??? Or what's you least favorite shape?**


	7. LAME AUTHOR NOTE IMPORTANT THO!

Hey all of you who read my story's

NEW MOON IS COMING OUT TODAY!!!! How amazing I'[m going to see it… ill give you guys a review lol though I'm sure its amazing.

Also hey maybe I might start to write a new story…… but I'm not sure

If I do write this: I will be updating this way more than my others. It would be different. way different. This one will be more of a hurt story. Until the end it will be good.

Reasons why I don't want to: this is true. The guy I like can not even COMPARE to Edward, it would be a pitiful comparison oh not to mention a crime!! Ha (I'm serious)

Also I kind of don't want to because I don't really want people reading my life… that would be awkward.. so maybe I should change it up.. anyway here's the summary:

Bella is on a social network. Alice tells her to add this guy. She does. They talk. she falls in love. He doesn't. He has a girlfriend. He secretly likes her too. What will happen in the end??

Eh eh what'd you think so maybe I will it depends if you guys want me too. So yeah review and tell me I should or shouldn't…… also new moon review coming tonight or tomorrow!

(HEY ALSO FOO'S GIVE ME YOUR HONESTREVIEW!!) ok sorry I've been calling every one foo's like gangsta fools lol idk why I think I hung out with nick too long……..


End file.
